


Millions of Cats [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Beach Holidays, Cats, Crossover, Diana Wynne Jones - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two families of powerful magic users go on holiday together. This will end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millions of Cats [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Millions of Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139089) by [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz). 



[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h81f83oa0ti1r4t/Millions_of_Cats.mp3). (54:03, 52.2 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to Rosencrantz for giving me permission to podfic this story.

Intro and outro music from the "Howl's Moving Castle" theme, composed by Joe Hisaishi.


End file.
